


Ideas and Other things

by wonderdc



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anyone may write these stories just tell me, Batfamily (DCU), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Talia what did you do, batfam, damian has sisters, fem Percy, ideas, sometimes crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderdc/pseuds/wonderdc
Summary: Ideas that lurk in my brain. Anyone can write theses ideas as stories, it does not matter to me.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Percy Jackson & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Idea or a Prompt anyone wants to write.  
So I have this idea were Damian is the little brother to Marinette and Percy. 

\- Talia had a thing with Poseidon and created Percy.

\- Talia also had a thing with like a Guardian of the miraculous box and created Marinette.

\- Then she had a thing with Batman and had Damian.

\- Percy and Marinette still have their storylines just more advanced, so like Percy is already a great warrior and Marinette actually know how to fight. 

\- Their super over protective of Damian so like when they hear that he went to live with his father they went to kidnap him.

\- I just imagine really confused batfam like “You have sisters?!”

\- You can add more stuff but this is kind of just the baseline.


	2. Marinette Finds Jason

So like when Jason crawls out of his grave and Talia finds him. What if instead of Talia finding Jason its Marinette and she helps him heal using guardian magic she has learnt over the years. I can just imagine her teaching him different magic things and weapons. Jason can like grow up and instead of being a killer and fixing Gotham that way he fixes Gotham using magic from Tiki. OR whole other idea in which Marinette teaches him, either gets kidnapped by the league and put in the pit or he accidently falls in the pit trying to destroy it using Plaggs magic.


	3. Tim & Barbara, The House of Pennyworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Batman Idea

Tim and Barbara are always overlooked as the tech geniuses or nerds. They always have work to do for other people. When there working on a device Bruce wanted them to look at they get transported to another world. This world is medieval, Fantasy and Vikings. They name themselves the House Of Pennyworth after Alfred. Meanwhile everyone at Wayne manner is freaking out. Tim becomes a knight and Barbara becomes a strategist. You can decide the ending if you write this but I like to think the batfam finally get there stuff together and get them back home. Lesson learned for the batfam you have to do your own work sometimes ,or something like that.


End file.
